


Snowy Memories

by elladansgirl



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elladansgirl/pseuds/elladansgirl
Summary: DIsclaimer: Tolkien owns them, I merely play in his worldTittle: Snowy MemoriesAuthor: ElladansgirlRating:  RPairing:  Glorinfindel/Voronwe   Legolas/Elrohir (implied)Summery:  As a snow storm begins, Glorfindel is reminded of another storm that he had experienced, and who had been with him.A/N  please forgive any spelling mistakes.  Time got away from me and work hadn't cooperated much for free time either and I did not have enough time to get this to my beta.A/N #2  Glorfindel's memories/dream will be initalics
Relationships: Glorfindel/Voronwe Elrohir/Legolas(implied)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: 2020 My Slashy Valentine





	Snowy Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IgnobleBard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnobleBard/gifts).



> DIsclaimer: Tolkien owns them, I merely play in his world  
> Tittle: Snowy Memories  
> Author: Elladansgirl  
> Rating: R  
> Pairing: Glorinfindel/Voronwe Legolas/Elrohir (implied)  
> Summery: As a snow storm begins, Glorfindel is reminded of another storm that he had experienced, and who had been with him.
> 
> A/N please forgive any spelling mistakes. Time got away from me and work hadn't cooperated much for free time either and I did not have enough time to get this to my beta.
> 
> A/N #2 Glorfindel's memories/dream will be in _italics_

“Do you ever sleep?” 

Glorfindel had not needed to turn around to know it was Elrohir that stood behind him. He had been lost in his own thoughts but he had sensed the youngest of the twins as he had entered the hall. 

“when I feel the need to,” he replied. He was leaning against the wall as he looked out the window. The snow had been falling lightly earlier but had since picked up. 

“And you do not feel the need to now?” Elrohir asked, glancing over Glorfindel's shoulder to see what he may be looking at , all he saw was the falling snow. 

“you are full of questions tonight,” he chuckled as he looked back at the younger elf. “do you not have a guest waiting for you?” He grinned “Legolas was never one to be kept waiting.” 

Elrohir grinned “ and I will not be the one to make him wait any longer,” he said. He picked up two empty glasses of wine in one hand and a full bottle in the other. “do not expect us too early.” 

Glorfindel laughed softly, shaking his head in amusement. His attention turned back to the storm outside and his he was reminded of another night such as this one. Another wintery night a long time ago....another storm. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

_“ That is a little more than just a bit of snow,” Glorfindel said as they made their way inside the cabin. It was a surprised they even name it to the cabin. The snow had started just after they had left his house and it had been a light snowfall._

_“Good thing we have supplies for a few days, we may have to wait it out here.” Voronwe said. He took a look out the window only to find it was covered with snow, blocking his view outside. “the horses...”_

_“They will be fine,” Glorfindel added. “they have shelter behind the cabin.”_

_Voronwe nodded as he glanced around the cabin then made his way over to the fireplace to get a fire started for them. His clothes were wet from the snow and he was sure it was the same for Glorfindel. Once the fire had been started, it didn't take long for the cabin to warm up._

_“I suppose being stranded here for a couple of the days is not such a bad thing,” Voronwe said, grinning at his friend when Glorfindel looked over his way “ The company could be worse,”_

_Glorfindel's laugh seemed to echo around them then he brought a mug over to him, sipping from his own. “This should help warm you up?”_

_Voronwe sipped his drink and almost moaned. He had been expecting tea but what he was tasting was so much better._

_“you always travel with hot cocoa?” he asked, chuckling as Glorfindel had rolled his eyes_

_“ Only during cold weather,” he replied “ I figured it would be a welcomed change from our regular, unless you prefer something else”_

_“This is good,” he said, sipping the warm drink and enjoy “we can save anything else for later.”_

_Glorfindel agreed and continued to sip his drink slowly. It was helping to warm him up as well as the fire. His clothes were drying but still felt damn and uncomfortable. He was sure that Voronwe had to be feeling the same._

_“I have some sleep clothes here,” He said, setting his cup down “you're welcome to change into if you wish, that is exactly what I plan to do.”_

_He could feel Voronwe watching him as he had walked over to a dresser by the bed in one of the rooms and took out some sleeping pants. He motioned for the other elf to help himself and headed into the spare room to get changed._

_By the time Voronwe came out, wearing only a pair of light sleeping pants, Glorfindel had placed a few furs close to the fire and was resting on them. He had poured them each some more of the hot cocoa. and offered the cup to his friend._

_He did not fail to notice the way Voronwe had looked him over while he sipped his drink. Glorfindel was not one to blush easily but he felt the heat in cheeks and looked away, glancing at the fire for a few moments._

_“How long do you think this storm will last?” He heard Voronwe ask him. He looked back over at the other elf, noticing that he was now lying on his side on the furs with him_

_Glorfindel turned to face him, “a few days for sure,” he replied. “if you are worried about supplies...”_

_“I'm not,” Voronwe cut in. “I'm just wondering how long we can resist,”_

_“Resist what?” Glorfindel asked, arching an eyebrow slowly._

_“Each other,” Voronwe replied and this time it was him who was blushing and lowered his head slightly._

_Glorfindel watched him closely, trying to see if Voronwe was merely teasing him but the look in his eyes said he wasn't._

_“Do you want us to resist each other?” Glorfindel found himself asking. He waited as Voronwe seemed to close his eyes and take a deep breath._

_“No...”_

_It was a single word reply and it was all that Glorfindel had needed to hear. He moved closer to his long time friend and felt Voronwe shiver against him,making him do the same. One hand moved slowly through the other elf's hair._

_A soft moan was heard when they kissed and Glorfindel was not sure if it had come from him or Voronwe. As the kiss deepened, it no longer mattered. Both elves were breathless when the kiss had ended._

_“Have you wanted this?” Glorfindel asked gently “before now, I mean”_

_The blush he saw coming from Voronwe was all the answer Glorfindel had needed but still Voronwe nodded in reply as well_

_“I've wished for it,” he admitted quietly “dreamed of it.” he added “ached for it.”_

_Glorfindel lifted one hand and slowly trailed his fingers along Voronwe's jaw. He noticed the way he leaned into his touch and the shiver that had passed over the other elf._

_This kiss was deeper than the last one had been. More demanding and passionate. Each elf having moaned into the kiss before it had come to an end. As before, the kiss had left them both breathless._

_Glorfindel could feel the warmth of the fire against his back but it was the heat of Voronwe's body against his own that he was drawn to. His hands moved slowly over the other elf's body, loving the feel of his skin beneath his fingers._

_He was only vaguely aware of them undressing each other. Voronwe's kisses seemed to have a way of distracting him, making him want to kiss him again and again._

_The wind could be heard howling outside the cabin as the snow continued to fall heavily. Neither elf heard anything other than their own cries of pleasure that echoed inside the cabin. Both moaning each others names as they moved together. Loving each other slowly until the had both been brought over the edge._

_“I hope this storm lasts for days,” Voronwe said softly as he rested in Glorfindel's arms._

_“even if it doesn't,” Glorfindel replied. “We don't have to let this end between us.”_

_“I was hoping you would say that,” Voronwe said, his smile slowly turning wicked “shall I show you what else I was hoping for?”_

~ * ~ * ~ 

“Findel...” Elrohir gently nudged his shoulder “would you not be more comfortable in your bed?” 

Glorfindel groaned slightly as his eyes came into focus. He had fallen asleep close to the fire, his glass of wine still in his hand. He chuckled as he ran a hand slowly over his face. 

“good night,” Elrohir chuckled as Glorfindel stood up and left the room. He knew Glorfindel had to have been distracted if he had not even noticed Legolas beside him. 

As he made his way to his room, Glorfindel let out a deep breath. It was not like him to fall asleep anywhere but his own bed but the memory of that snow storm many years ago had been too good to ignore. 

“ well,” he heard his mate say as he opened the door to his room. “I though perhaps I was to spend a stormy night alone in bed...” 

“I am sorry for making you wait,”he smiled at Voronwe as he joined his mate on the bed “ I was remembering the first snow storm we spent together. “ 

“ As was I,” he grinned “ and I think we should relive that memory. 

“ as do I,” he grinned then kissed him deeply and passionately “ as do I.. 

The end


End file.
